Meet the Nin
by Mercsenary
Summary: One-shot. Something that popped into my head. Not the greatest one-shot though. Just something I wanted to get out. Intruder Alert. Konoha Nin in Sound base. Protect Sasuke.


A/N: So yeah. Meet the Spy. Got this in my head so here you go. AU of course. Still I hope you find it as funny as I did. Even if it only makes you chuckle a little.

Edit: 5/21/09: Im also thinking about getting the other meet the Team vids into this collection. Suggestions?

I have Sakura as Engineer. Kiba as Soldier, Konohamaru as Scout, Kakashi as Demoman, Chouji as Heavy, and Sniper is? Suggestions?

* * *

Somewhere in Rice Country.

Deep Underground.

"WARNING! Intruder Alert. Intruder Alert. Konoha Ninja is in the Base."

"Konoha ninja is in the base?"

"Konoha Ninja is in the Base."

A hand puts a pair of small glasses on.

"Protect Sasuke." the alarm demanded.

Running down the stairs to Sasuke's room, he saw a fellow Sound nin, Tayuya tugging on the door.

"HEY! A little help here?"

"Out of the way," Shoving her to the side, he punched in the the code "One, One, One, Uh... Seven!"

The door beeped almost in happiness as a confirmation.

" Alright let's go. Let's go"

At that there was a sudden rumbling. As one Tayuya and Kabuto turned back to the hallway they came down and saw Jirobu running towards them.

"INCOMING!"

The door shattered on impact from the trio all yelling as they piled into the room.

"AAAAAAAAaaaaaa... Fuck. That hurt fatass. Hey he's still here."

A cough interrupted them.

"Ahem... Gentlemen."

Kabuto was the first to recover, " Orochimaru-sama."

"I see Sasuke-kun is still here. Tell me, did any of you, on the way here happen to kill a Konoha nin?" Seeing and hearing negative responses he dumped the body that he was carrying over his shoulder onto the ground.

"Then we still have a problem."

"Ooh big problem. Those Konoha bastards are a dime a dozen tree-huggers who wouldnt know their ass from their hand even if you stabbed them through the ass. Like you were. No offense."

At this an overwhelming pressure of killing intent flooded the room.

"I assure you my dear Tayuya, that if you managed to kill them they were not like me." Orochimaru hissed. " And nothing. Nothing like the man inside this base."

"What are you the president of his fanclub?"

"No. That would be you!"

Throwing down a folder photos of Tayuya and a unlit Konoha nin in compromising positions are shown.

"Huh? What? Gah?"

"Indeed and now he is here to fuck us! So listen up girl, or pornography starring you will be the worst thing that happens to you."

In the meantime Jirobu had picked up one of the photos while Kabuto was staring at two.  
"Oh." he nudged Kabuto sharing it.

"Whoa."

"GIMME THAT!"

* * *

" He has already penetrated our defenses." Orochimaru lamented while turning towards wall that was covered in a map of Rice Country.

Hurried footsteps and a hurled Raiton tag is attached to Ukon who is promptly electrocuted. Sakon struggles to pull out a kunai to defend himself but gets one in his throat for his troubles. Sakon's body falls on a door which reads Restricted Only at which the Konoha nin chuckles and pulls out kunai with an explosion tag attached. Kicking open the door he hurls the tag in and quickly shuts the door again.

* * *

"You see what he has done to our colleagues." He gestured to the dead Kidomaru.

* * *

Kidomaru stared out into the forest. This was his domain. A branch creaks behind him and he whirls around to face it. A Konoha nin with a kunai out is now in front of him.

"Die!" Kidomaru swings his bow around to knock the nin off the branch but he misses. Stepping close to reach at him the Konoha nin grapples and knocks the bow away while kicking Kidomaru back into the trunk of the tree.

* * *

"Grrr..." reaching for an arrow he begins another attack stabbing at the Konoha nin. It is futile as the nin steps in, reaches back and grips Kidomaru by the opposite shoulder while forcing him down to meet the upward stab of the kunai. This repeats again and again before finally the nin releases Kidomaru for one final stab in the back. After which Kidomaru falls to the forest floor, leaving the Konoha nin to dust his hands of the imaginary dust.

* * *

"Worst of all, he could be anyone of us," Orochimaru muttered to the other three.

"INTRUDER!" Karin screamed as she thrust a kunai at the shadowed nin. Unfortunatly her arm gets caught and then wrenched so that she drops it. As the shadowed nin pulls into the light, she sees smoke appear around him and when full in the light she sees the face that appears in her mirror sans glasses.

"No... not you. "

"Yes," the nin answers but not in a masculine voice but a complete copy of hers. "Me."

A swift neck chop drops the girl.

* * *

A carbon copy hand reaches down and plucks the glasses off only to place it onto its owner's face.

"He could be you. He could be me, he could even be -Hurk." Orochimaru falls to the ground, a kunai through his skull.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What did you do that for?"

" Isnt it obvious? He's the Konoha nin. Watch his henge will drop any second now." Kabuto justifies as he and Jirobu move closer.

"Any second now."

Behind them Tayuya's face changes from shock to serious as she looks into the hallway she came from and pulls a balisong.

Flicking it open, Kabuto comments "See, Konoha. Oh wait thats a Sound band. "

Walking closer smoke begins to bleed out of her clothes and she flicks close the balisong.

"So we still got problem?"

"Big Problem. Alright whos ready to go find this spy?"

As Kabuto finishes the question, she becomes a he with bright yellow hair, blue eyes, a Konoha headband, and whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Right behind you dattebayo."

* * *

"Ah Sasuke... I told you Im going to be bringing you back." Sealing the comatose form of Sasuke into a scroll, he turned around only to meet Tayuya with one arm behind her back blushing.

"Can we... ah try this one again?" she asked shoving a picture into his hands.

Blinking, Naruto looks at the picture, smiles, and simply says, "Well... Im going back to Konoha, if you come with me we could do this all the time."


End file.
